(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a device for adjusting the position of an anchor, the latch of a movable anchor, through-anchor, retractor or similar means used in an occupant-restraining seat belt system.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Some proposals have hitherto been made on position-adjusting devices of the above sort in order to achieve webbing arrangements suitable for the physical constitutions of individual seat belt users, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,751 issued Aug. 16, 1983 to Ernst Wahlmann et al, German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 12 754 laid open on Oct. 8, 1981 and naming Keiper Automobiltechnik GmbH & Co KG. as an applicant, and U.K. Patent Application No. 2,075,821 laid open on Nov. 25, 1981 and naming Brose-Verwaltungsgesellshaft GmbH as an applicant. However, there appears to be still some room for improvement to their durability in view of faces which bear large forces when the large forces are applied respectively to adjustable anchors, which are guided along their corresponding bases, in directions of adjustment of the adjustable anchors.